to Steal the Heart of an Artist
by AngelWarriors
Summary: Maybe someday she will tell him how he has affected her work, but for now it will her be her secret. AU, Stella/Noctis


**To Steal the Heart of an Artist **  
**Pairing: Stella/Noctis**  
**Warnings/Spoilers: AU**  
**Author Notes: I actually wrote this piece around this time last year for my 50 themes challange which i decided to drop. This piece is also inspired by an episode from Code Geass. **  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII**

Stella gently dipped the thin brush into the navy-blue paint, taking only just the right amount so that it wouldn't drip off of the brush. It was the perfect amount that she needed to finish the last small area of her painting of Noctis Lucis Caelum, which was mostly of him sitting on a throne looking bored, with his face resting against the palm of his hand and his elbow leaning on the arm of the throne.

This was probably Stella's favorite piece that she had done so far, even though she currently had five other projects that she was working on. She was unsure of whether it was because it was her latest work, or if it was because of the subject of the painting.

However, despite the subject of the painting, Stella highly doubted that she would ever share this piece in the local art exhibit next year. She would never be able to finish the piece by that evening to even enter it into the exbit that the Caelum family hosted every year. The pieces in the exhibit were judged by the family, and whoever won first place, second place, and third place would receive a large sum of money.

The first place prize was 100,000 gil, second place was 50,000 gil, and finally, third place was 25,000 gil. Of course, anyone would love to win any of the prizes, and Stella was no exception to that rule. She needed that money so she could continue her education at Nyx University, as well as continue to paint, considering painting supplies cost money.  
It wasn't that Stella was a poor college student and wouldn't be able to attend the University in the fall if she didn't win. She still had quite a bit of money left over from selling several of her paintings for a reasonable amount of money, most of them being landscapes of many kingdoms, including her own kingdom of Tenebrae. But this painting of the crown prince was hers, and she highly doubted that anyone else would lay eyes on this piece.  
One reason was because Stella was a bit shy about submitting this piece, and the other reason was the fact that she kind of knew Noctis personally, since he was also a student at Regis University. He was best friends with her cousin Titus, so she would often hang out with her cousin and her cousin's friends at school, including the crown prince himself.  
Yet another reason was that Stella was slightly afraid that someone would notice that she had a crush on Noctis, or would even want the painting themselves.  
But the piece that Stella had decided to enter in this contest was of the palace at night, with the full moon and stars shining in the background. She named it _"palazzo al chiaro di luna"_ which translated to _"palace in the moonlight."_  
Stella honestly couldn't help but blush slightly at the memory of her cousin exclaiming that this was her best work when she finally showed him the piece that she was going to enter in the contest, and that she was sure to win first place.  
Of course, Titus was always one to flatter her by praising her work, and Stella would often tease him by saying that he was her greatest fan, which was probably true.  
"You're still in here, Stella?" Titus said, popping his head into the studio that Stella had in the apartment they shared, which was only a couple of miles away from the university. "I would have thought you would have gotten ready by now, and I doubt paint-stained clothes are suitable for this function."  
"Sorry, Titus. . . lost track of time," she apologized, looking at her cousin in her jeans and her paint-stained shirt, which was actually one of Titus' old ones. "I'll get ready now."  
"Working on another masterpiece?" Titus teased lightly, as Stella walked past him and headed towards her room to get changed.  
"Hmm. . . perhaps, but you don't get to see it, Ti," Stella replied, shutting her door, but not before Titus was able to yell _"tease"_ as the door closed shut.  
Titus slightly cocked his hand towards his cousin's bedroom door, hearing it creak open about a half an hour later. Stella chose a long, floor-length, strapless, pale-blue dress which covered her strappy heels of the same color. The dress showed off her curves quite well.  
Stella's honey-blonde locks fell into slight curls around her bare shoulders, and she wore very simple silver and aquamarine jewelry.  
It took another fifteen minutes in a limousine for them to head towards the Annual Caelum Art Show, as Stella's cousin decided to dub it; the actual name of it was a lot more elegant than that. Surprisingly enough, it was a limo that Noctis had sent them. Titus causally said it was because Noctis wanted them to travel in style, although Stella wouldn't have been surprised if it were actually her older cousin who had asked Noctis if they could borrow the limo for that night.  
The topic of the conversation in the limousine was Stella's new masterpiece, the one that Titus had caught her painting before the art show. Stella had been extremely quiet about it and teased him quite a few times that it was only for her eyes, but she did give Titus a few hints as to what the painting was of, if only to satisfy her cousin's curiosity.  
Stella's light, sapphire-blue eyes glanced at the art museum, noting the fact that they were finally there and instantly let out a soft sigh of relief. She uttered a soft word of gratitude to the driver.  
Stella could only pray that Titus would quit bugging her about the painting while they were here, although he would probably complain and tell his friends. She knew that Shad and Noctis would probably take her side, while Marcus would probably find some reason to tease her about the painting, and that might have been closer to the truth that she would have wanted to admit.  
Yep, Titus definitely fell into the latter group as soon as they met up with his three friends, all of them dressed pretty much the same as his cousin in their finest suits.  
"You look gorgeous, Stella!" Shad uttered as they got closer to the small group, causing the faintest of blushes to cross her features.  
"Thank you, Shad. You don't look too bad yourself," she softly replied, her eyes studying the medical student.  
"My gorgeous cousin of mine won't let me know what her newest masterpiece is. It's just one big secret with her!" Titus exclaimed, although his voice came out in a way that Stella would silently classify as "teasing."  
"Must be a secret lover that she is painting," Marcus teased lightly, which instantly caused her a high blush to rise on Stella's cheeks. "Maybe in the nude."  
"In your dreams, Scarface!" Stella retorted, using her nickname for Marcus. Surprisingly enough, she was really the only one who could get away with calling him that.  
"Aww, you know that I'm just teasing you, Star," Marcus uttered, using his own nickname for Stella. In fact, most of them with the exception of Noctis called her "Star" on occasion.  
"Oh, I think Marcus is on to something," Titus said, agreeing with Marcus. "I mean, why else wouldn't she let me see her newest masterpiece?"  
"Since when has Stella ever let you see an unfinished masterpiece?" Shad questioned. "And if you keep thinking that, then you'll never see the piece."  
Titus groaned slightly, and Stella shot him a somewhat grateful look, although she highly doubted that any of them would see the piece when she was done.  
"So Noct," Titus questioned, instantly looking at the crown prince who had been silent throughout the exchange while slightly staring at his cousin, "who is judging the pieces tonight?"  
"My mother is," Noctis answered, instantly glancing at his blonde friend. "I know some of the artists personally and it would be unfair of me to judge, despite the fact the name of the artist and of the piece are usually on the back."  
Stella nodded. It made sense. Despite the fact that the names of both the artists and the pieces were concealed, Noctis still knew some of the people competeing personally, having attended the same university, and they could easily sway his vote.  
Her blue eyes silently glanced around the museum. Most of the artwork was of the kingdom, the royal family, or the mythology that surrounded the kingdom, such as summonings and the goddess Era; all of them gorgeous.  
"Hmm, nervous Stella?" Marcus questioned, most likely noticing her looking at all the gorgeous arts that were on display.  
"Should I be?" Stella countered, glancing at the man standing next to her cousin and Noctis. Strangely enough, the five of them had formed a slight circle.  
Marcus shook his head. "No, your paintings are beautiful."  
Stella flushed lightly at the compliment. "I think I'm going to see what I'm up against."  
"Hmm, I will go with you," Noctis said, and Stella smiled at him before allowing him to take the lead. "You three should look at the pieces of art as well. Don't spend the whole night chattering here."  
"Yes, your lordship," Titus answered, causing Noctis to slightly glare at his blonde friend over his shoulder. "You just enjoy your time with my cousin, now!"  
That comment definitely caused Stella to blush, and she could only be grateful that Noctis was still glaring at her cousin. Stella couldn't help but wonder if Noctis had the same feelings for her that she had for him, and she suddenly remembered the still-unfinished painting at home that seemed to express her secret feelings for the prince, much like the art itself was kept a secret.  
Stella concluded that perhaps on the day when she admitted her feelings for the prince she would publicly show the piece. But until then, the art would remain a secret, just like her feelings for the crown prince.  
-the end


End file.
